


Captain Canary first fight

by Batmaniscool22



Series: Captain Canaryverse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard's first argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Canary first fight

Kendra looked nervously at Leonard, who was aggressively looking through a book, to Sara, for some reason was cutting her notebook with a large pair of scissors. (No one knew where she got them, and everyone was too scared to take them away from her) Martin, Jax, and Ray were eating popcorn and looking at Leonard and Sara excitedly. “Guys, stop,” Kendra said, flinching a little when Sara gave her a heated glare. “This is stupid, and everyone’s afraid to be around you.” “We aren’t,” Jax said, handing the bowl of popcorn to Ray. “This is the best fight I’ve ever seen since you and Ray.” Kendra flinched, not wanting to be reminded of the fight between her and Ray about Carter. “This is interesting to see Miss Lance and Mr. Snart battling about this.” said Martin between mouthfuls of popcorn. Ray nodded and said “I am videotaping this to play at their wedding and to show to their children.” Kendra rolled her eyes and exclaimed “They’ve been at it for days!” “Actually, a fight or two is very normal for couples, especially around their ages.” Martin explained with a shrug. “It’s also fun to watch.” Ray said, earning nods from both halves of Firestorm. Kendra let out an annoyed sigh. “Can you at least help, because if-” Kendra was interrupted when Sara gave a loud sigh, throwing her scissors at the wall, nearly getting Leonard. She hissed at the crowd watching her, opening her mouth to say something. Leonard yelled, “I’m not wrong! You're wrong!” Sara turned, fire blazing in her eyes. “Yeah, I’m right. You know that, and just don’t want to admit it-” “YOU'RE WRONG! IT’S YELLOW AND WHITE!” Leonard’s yell caused Kendra to jump. “IT’S BLACK AND RED!” “When’s this gonna end?” asked Jax. “Hopefully never.” Ray said, his camera zooming in on Leonard’s face, which was turning a bright red color. “Me and my wife had fights, but over a DRESS?” Martin asked, sucking on a Jawbreaker. Kendra sighed and walked out of the room. Ray was right. It probably never would end.


End file.
